piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
Top 10 Animal Moments in the Cartoon Championship Series
The 10 animal moments are here! 10. 1975 - Chicagoland: Cat Chases Mouse on the Track Ryder: This is not Tom and Jerry, but it's not even funny. Dennis the Menace: I don't really know much about that, but nevermind! Pinkie: Storm achieves this time, folks. Let's go racing right now, because if it isn't Jerry, it isn't Tom! (They laugh) 9. 1983 - Olympus: Bees on the Track Get Caught by David Palmer Bluz: "Bee" careful everybody and folks out there! Olympus, North Carolina is getting bees on the track! THEY GOT CAUGHT BE DAVID PALMER! Ryder: Don't forgive me or not. Heathcliff: I really don't care about the bees, I care about Palmer. (They laugh) 8. 1966 - New York: Joe Allen "A.J." Foyt and Blue Puffle Try to Eat Fish while a Cat Chases Them Ryder: I don't care about what this is! I care about the stupid cat getting the fish! Bluz: Guys, I think Heathcliff has escaped! 7. 1970 - Las Vegas: Owl in Turn 3 Gets Caught by Ryder Pinkie: What's he doing with the owl? Bluz: He got him! (They laugh) Bluz: Don't mind the owl! (They laugh) 6. 2018 - Stampy's Lovely World: Fizzy Elephant Breaks the Rules Larry: Don't forgive me or not, that elephant is silly! Chick: WHAT ABOUT THIS TIME!? (Fizzy roars and punches iMac G4) (iMac G4 Team Radio) iMac G4: WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, FIZZY!?!? (Fizzy roars louder) 5. 2013 - Stampy's Lovely World: Lee Bear Goes Tap Dancing with Squid Manny Flywheel: And now, OUR NATIONAL ANTHEM!! (Squid and Lee tap dance with no boots and with Diamond Pants only) Squid: I'M A BUN, I'M A BUN, I AM A BUN BUN BUN!! I'M A BUN, I'M A BUN, I'M THE BUN BUN BUN! Who likes and cares about the TIME that I don't care about now, boop! Lee: BUN! BUN! BUN! BUN! BUN! BUN! BUN! BUN! (They tap) Squid: BUN! Lee: BUN! (They tap again) Lee: Say, say and say can you see by the Darwin beyond! What's so proud about buns, Twilight Sparkle, L for Lee! Grandpa Virginia Speedway in Carntinsville, North Bug Carolina, LOL AND SO ON!! 4. 1959 - Virginia: Poppy Flower Attacked by Bees Ryder: This poppy flower is getting attacked by the biggest bee army I've ever seen in my whole life. Bluz: YOU ARE KIDDING ME! That's so true! 3. 1967 - Nightdona: Apache Tomcat is Revealed to be Tom (Tom and Jerry) Pinkie: The Apache Tomcat is revealed to be Tom from Tom and Jerry, so we got new star here on TV. (They giggle) Spike: NO SERVICE, NO SHOES, NO SHIRT, NO ANYTHING, AND NOTHING ELSE!? Ryder: That's a joke to remember. 2. 2001 - Copper Canyon: Chick Hicks Eats a Real Fish in the Lake Bob: Contura the Fish was killed by Chick Hicks. Larry: No way, no way, and no way at all!! 1. 1988 - Nightdona: Animal Mania at Nightdona Ryder: This is animal mania and I don't know what this is. Pinkie: I don't know either, but might probably be no hope on my newest latest things, such as this Fudge Room like stuff thing. (They laugh) Garfield: What's that? A seagull? Heathcliff: Guess so! (They laugh) Bluz: Uh oh! What's this? A dog, a cat, and many others, an owl, a mouse, and THIS IS SO BADLY HISTORIC! This is a fridge shadow mania army of animals!! (They laugh as hard as ever)